Plan for Surprises
by GlimmeringTopHat
Summary: Gray didn't expect to start his new and fresh relationship with a positive pregnancy test, nor did he even think about running away from the guild because of it. But he did expect to return 5 years later with a stronger family. But what he should be anticipating is what will be the guild's reaction. And what will try and come in between his relationship.Plan for Surprises!
1. The Beginning Memories

Memories

**Gray's P.O.V**

It was dusk when I heard a loud crash coming from the bathroom. I leaned out of Lucy's bed linen and squinted at the bed side clock. My brain finally registered the noise and I began calling for Lucy.

"Are you ok? Lucy?" I started lightly tapping against the wooden door; I pressed my ear up and listened for any movement.

Slight murmurs and harsh breathing could be heard and I didn't hesitate to slam open the door. Lucy's ghostly white body was huddled over in the bathroom corner, shards of glass spread out on the floor and the remains of once a whole jar. The moonlight filtering flickered as I moved over to the quietly sobbing blonde, the shards of glass glistening with a pale white light. My height shrunk and my hand crept up to Lucy's wet and sticky cheek and I brushed aside the gleaming tears. Her head lifted and her tearing eyes gazed into mine, more tears fell and my eyes filled with even more concern.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I felt Gray's eyes filled with worry on me and the lump in my throat grew. _How will he react? _Gray slipped in next to me and I moved in closer to his warm chest. I felt his muscular arms wrap around my shaking shoulders and I breathed in his minty musk.

Savouring the rise and fall of his torso and calm breath caressing my ear, I hear him whisper the question "What's wrong? Lucy?"

_I have to tell him. _I thought over and over, my mind whirling and stomach flipping I stutter "G-Gray, don't l-leave me. P-please."

Gray's grip tightens and he pulls me to face him, "Lucy, you know I'd never leave you. What's the matter?"

My head drops into his hard chest again and I take a deep breath.

"I-I'm Pregnant."

Then there was silence. My legs shift after a few moments; I turn away from him and begin to stand.

"I understand if you don't want to get involved, I- I" I stop trying to make the situation and instead let my bangs cover my tearing eyes again. Gray's chuckle breaks the silence and my head jerks up at the sudden reaction. His legs bent in front of him and his shoulders slightly shaking from laughing, his spiky, midnight hair covering all of his face a part from the toothy grin spread ear to ear.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V**

Before I know it I was laughing, I clambered up to my feet and I took in Lucy's shoulders, I lean down and gently plant a passionate kiss on her trembling lips. When we finally drew back for breath, I stared into Lucy's wide chocolate eyes.

"G-Gray, what was that for?" Her voice still a little shaky from crying, I shook my head in amazement.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"I'm going to be a father!" Gray shouted proudly, his eyes filled with happy tears. His brightened face almost lightening up the room and his grin managed to grow even bigger. I couldn't help but smile back, relived and also happy about the future. Unknowingly, my hands wrapping around my soon to be bloated stomach.

"So, what were you so upset about?" Gray asked still astounded after catching several breaths.

"I-I... guess I was just upset that I won't be able to fit into my favourite outfit anymore."

Gray shook his head again and linked his hands behind my waist, his hot lips pressed against my forehead and my heavy eyelids close for a moment.

"I love you" he announces in the moonlight.

"I love you too" I reply, knowing that reaction was probably the best one I hoped for and I knew that he would never leave me.

0.o.0.o.0.o

**Gray's P.O.V**

"And I never did and sure enough mummy's tummy bloated even bigger with time, I think we spent more on maternity clothes than on baby supplies."

Lucy slapped my elbow and I whined in response before drawing her in for a kiss.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, Hunny? Lucy replied, gazing at our child.

"When will we get there?"

"Soon, baby, soon. Maybe Daddy can take you to the food carriage for a while.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Once they had left, I zipped open my handbag. My hands unfolded the crinkled letter and I scanned over the curly writing.

_We haven't told anyone about the reasons of departure so I'm sure it will be a wonderful surprise for your return. _

_Makarov Dreyar_

Indeed, I wonder how the others will react after 5 years without any warning or telling of our leaving and return. Above all, how will Natsu react?

* * *

**After 5 years, how has Fairy Tail dealt with their Nakama's disappearance? Who is Lucy's and Gray's child? And why is Natsu just so damn angry? Find out in chapter 2: Returning Home.**

* * *

(A.N)

Hello all, I'm back with another story! This time voted by the kind readers of Fairy Tail fanfiction! Thank you to all who voted and I'm sorry it took a while for me to write it. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Glimmering Tophat and I'm writing a new GrayLu series. Just a note, more about Gray and Lucy's leaving will be explained in the next chapter, I just wanted to drive straight in. You know me! ^_^ Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review on what you thought or think of this new series.

Thanks again,

_Glimmering TopHat_

__Check out my other story series, a StiCy fan fiction: Consumed In All Your Love


	2. Returning Home

**Coming Home**

Gray's P.O.V

It's been difficult these last few years, when we found out Lucy was pregnant we really didn't know what to do other than run away. I mean, most of the guild didn't even know about our relationship and the shock of a baby would make everything worse. I was happy to be a father, I still am but I was worried about everything; finance, living area, food, clothes, etc. It was tough but Lucy and I pulled through as we always do. We stayed in a rather remote village, just off the outskirts of Magnolia, called Buttercup Ville. Just as it sounds, it was a beautiful place full of buttercup fields. All you would do is wake up to the fresh smell of blossom and pollen. It truly was heaven. Once arrived, we stayed with an old friend of mine called Rosemary Timewood, who's an earth mage. She helped us with the pregnancy and often looked after Lucy when I had to work. Once, Emily, was born we continued to live there due to Lucy wanting to become stronger for her new family. After 4 years, we decided to get married in the local church and made sure we used protection on the honeymoon! It was a sad departure for all of us, Rosemary is a dear friend and helped us out so much and she's like family to us. The guild doesn't really know of our arrival, neither our departure. Our excuse was for training, accept we said that I was training with an old friend and Lucy would be training with distant relative. We didn't get to see their reactions; instead we left a letter with gramps.

So here we are, a newly formed family returning to our home, our family.

"Daddy, what's Fairy Tail like?" Emily wonders, her large dark blue eyes staring up at me.

"It's a magical place, where love and strong bonds are created to form one great big family!"

She gasps in awe, her eyes full of twinkles. Clasping her hands together she skips back to Lucy.

"Mummy, when will we get there?"

"Not for another hour or so, pumpkin."

She wines and grumpily leans on her hands.

"You need to be patient," I say chuckling, sliding in next to my wife.

"Tshh," she folds her arms distraughtly, then giving in, slouches into her seat.

"You nervous?" I ask as Lucy as she brushes her hands against her dress.

"Just a little, I'm scared about their reaction."

"I know, but it's Fairy Tail, our family. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Master Makarov paces around his office, rolling his thumbs, trying to think of the best way to introduce two old members of Fairy Tail back home with one extra.

"I think the best way is just to let them enter and we'll see the reaction... and then, who knows."

"Master, who are you speaking to?" Mira calls from behind the locked door,

"N-no one!"

Mira scowls at the door for a few moments before returning to the not so busy bar.

"Natsu, you can't live here!" Natsu had practically always been sitting here for god knows how long.

"I can do whatever I damn well want to do!" Natsu barks back, chucking in another load of spicy chicken.

"Don't you go around with that attitude; you'll never get a girlfriend like that."

A large, ceramic bowl smashes in front of Mira and she squeals, stumbling back a few paces.

Natsu's body had engulfed itself in flames, his eyes shadowed by his salmon pink hair. The heat was so intense; the wooden planks began to ripple with the scorching amount of fire and heat.

"You know why I haven't got a girlfriend Mira?" Natsu teases, stepping closer with closed fists.

"NATSU!" Freed shouts, slipping in between the two. "Calm down."

Two hands clasp onto each of the dragon slayers bulked arms, "Stop it, Natsu!" Erza yanks at his arm with her strength only to cause him to struggle.

"Enough! Natsu-nii!" Romeo's voice booms over all the other calls. With a huff, Natsu reluctantly shakes off the arms and turns to fly out of the guild but is stopped by Romeo.

"What do ya want?" Natsu mumbles, shadows still casting over his eyes.

"You need to stay here," Romeo replies, laying a hand on his shoulder only to have it ripped off.

"Get off, leave me alone!" Natsu makes another attempt to sprint towards the guild door but is thrown off his feet.

Romeo grabs a fistful of his shirt and hauls him up so he's just inches away from his face.

"It's been 5 years Natsu, get over it!" Romeo screams, "look at yourself." Natsu's hand curls around the grown boy's arms and Romeo loosens his grip. Natsu lifts his head up ever so slightly, a lone tear streams down his ashen pale cheek. Romeo only stares in shock at the sudden response and instantly let's Natsu go.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Mira." Natsu's once bold voice only now cowers and shakes. He brings his fanned out hand to hide his tearing eyes, his breaths come out sharp and quick.

"I-It's ok" Mira says quietly, waving her hands manically, "it was my fault."

"No! It's mine, I've been so horrible. You're right, I need to change. It's been too long."

"We're all here for you Natsu, you know that." Romeo lightly punches Natsu's quivering arm as a show of respect.

"Thank you."

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Black velvet stretch out in front of us, my hands grasping onto Emily's. We wore no hoods; we walked cautiously down the hustling street.

"It has certainly changed," Gray whispers and I merely nod taking in the neon lights and black shiny glass. Little Emily struggles to keep up with my pace and I haul her up so she's resting on my hip.

"Thank you, Mama!"

"You're welcome, now we should be there soon."

After a few turns we reached a large, glass and wood building. Large arch ways stood strong at the entrance and shiny black pillars reached down to the cobbled square. I watch Emily's mouth gape open as we take in the modern Fairy Tail building.

"Well, it's now or never." I mumble, reaching for Gray's hand which he instantly clasps and lightly squeezes for comfort.

The only sound is our feet, patting down towards the glass doors A swoosh of the door being pulled back and a glass shattering could be heard.

Then there was silence. A painful, anticipating silence; one that makes your ears throb and throat dry until I hear my husband say, "We're home."

* * *

**Yet another short chapter. The first one was a prologue so it wasn't meant to be very long. Anyway, I am extremely sorry for the amount of time it has taken me to upload this chapter and if I'm completely honest I was putting it off for a while. I've had really bad writer's block, cold and tons of homework. But after a week or so, things have settled down and I'm back with a better and reliable time. This chapter is short and it is left on a cliff hanger, I wanted to write something quick so I could get on with the reveal. It didn't stay to the plan but hey, plan for surprises! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Love you!**

**^-^ Ok, Minna, look forward to the next chapter which will be much longer and better! In the next Chapter: Lucy and Gray find a house for their family and what is the reaction from the guild after 5 years of guessing where their beloved family members disappeared off. Find out in: Settling into Familiarity. **

**Please review on your thoughts! Good Bye! :3**

**- _Glimmering TopHat_**


	3. Settling into Familiarity

Settling into Familiarity.

* * *

Cana's P.O.V

My glass of beer slips from my hand and the faint crash of shattering glass didn't make anyone flinch. We all were either stood, sat, in the middle of a fight, laughing, crying, and some even falling and then the doors opened. We froze, completely and utterly still. The dust even seemed to settle and stay. The air humid and silent, hanging between each Fairy Tail member. There they were. Lucy, Gray and a little girl, standing in the doorway.

* * *

Levy's P.O.V

Lucy's hair has certainly grown longer, down to her waist but still the same cut and side bangs. Her brown eyes scanned the hall, anticipating, and waiting. Her little blue dress clung to her beautiful figure and a little hand clasped in her own.

* * *

Mira's P.O.V

The little girl, curious, wide eyed and resembled much of the supposed couple. I didn't dawn on Gray and Lucy much as the little girl seem to fascinate me. Her fair skin, lemon coloured hair and dark mysterious raven eyes. She wore a petite outfit made for working out; a dark blue pleated skirt, long brown cowboy like boots and cropped maroon strappy top. I couldn't remove me eyes from hers, the orbs swirling with blues like the depth of a wide ocean.

* * *

Laxus' P.O.V

Gray, I hadn't spoken to the man in years. Last time we spoke, it was about... I can't even remember. Something about a girl... It doesn't matter now. They're here. Back and more than ever alive. Although something about the slight red rimmed eyes of Gray told me he hadn't managed to get much sleep. But he looked good none the less healthy in fact a bit more muscular. Less teenage and as Elfman would say, more of a man! I couldn't help but take in his angular face, broad shoulders and slight stubble surrounding his jaw. His hair a bit shorter and dress sense much better, especially since it meant more clothing.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

"We're home," I call out towards the shocked faces; there was no twitch or movement for a few seconds. Then once my words settled with the dust, everything seemed to start again. I could hear the breathing, I could see gaped mouths slowly closing and I could smell home.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy shouts and starts stumbling towards Lucy, tears streaming down her cheeks. I quickly shoot a worried look towards Lucy and then I see that smile. The realisation hit me hard, we're home. Everyone followed Levy, screaming hellos and cheering for our arrival. I could only rub the nape of my neck, say hello back and keep a firm grip on Emily's shoulders.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"So, who's this little rascal?" Mira questions me after we all sat down on a small leather couch, Fairy Tail crowding round.

"This is Emily... our daughter" I reply, my grip on Gray's hand tightening.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" A chorus of awes and cheers swept the building from the girls, the boys winking at Gray's 'work'.

"So, little bunny girl, what's your magic?"

I look nervously down at Emily; she also looks back with determination written across her face. I nod.

I watch as she makes her way through the crowd, smiling politely. She then takes a stance in front of the mass of guild members. We all turn to look at Emily, a tiny 5 year old. She out reaches her hand, spreading her finger tips. She then lifts herself onto her tip-toes just like a ballerina. With closed eyes, a faint lilac heavenly glow appears encircling her fragile body. She makes a sharp intake of breath before smashing her small fists into the floorboards, gold metal spears spurt from the ground, jaggered edges leading towards the entrance. She lifts her arms up, forming the acting of a bud blooming. The gold spears rocket upwards, bending and curling until Emily commands a stop by lashing her hands to the side. The gold spears shimmer like ice and a large heart is shaped by the spiked magic.

"How did you two create that?" I hear Laxus breathe from the right of me, a few murmurs of agreement following. My eyes fill with hope and pride when I see Emily shine a huge toothy grin.

"How'd you think?!" Gray sniggers and I giggle with response.

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

Out of the corner of my eye I see Emily's mouth open wide with a yawn and I turn to Lucy besides me. She had followed my stare and was already making her way towards the very sleepy looking girl.

"Looks like someone's tired," Gajeel says, eyes also on Emily.

"Yeah, we should probably get going," I push my chair before Freed stops me.

"Where?" That one word made me thump to the floor.

"I can't believe I forgot!" I shout hysterically.

"What?" Gajeel dumbly asks and I shoot a glare towards him.

"I forgot to find somewhere to stay."

A roar of laughter fills the hall as Gajeel loudly repeats my stupid mistake. Lucy's stern and disappointed eyes on me and I know I'll be getting a lecture tonight.

"Don't worry, Gray. There's a house down the road from here, it's fairly modern but I think you'll be really happy there." Mira offers and Lucy's eyes brighten over hearing.

"That'll be great!" I excitedly start to shove on my jacket, checking the pockets for cash, ruffled notes tided by a band sit quite comfortably in the cushioned pocket.

* * *

Mira's P.O.V

"Mira-nee, isn't that near his house?" Lisanna whispers in my ear and I only wave her off.

"It's only a block away, plus they better get it now before it sells."

OooOooO

The winding path through the woods opened up to a small lane, we turn right and keep heading.

"Is it furnished?" Lucy questions, peering behind her at Emily fast asleep on Gray's back.

"Yep, fully furnished, heating and lighting work fine."

We keep walking, the crunching of our feet filling the silence. At least it was dark so they couldn't see me worried look, I would've chosen a different place if there was any up for sale.

"Here we are," I announce, the large modern white house in front. "The land lady said on the Lacrima that you could stay a night before paying. The key's under the yellow rose pot."

Lucy wide eyes search the dark outline of the building, a small smile set on her face.

"I'll get this one off to bed," Gray says carrying Emily off to the front door, balancing her on his back while bending down to reach the keys. "Thanks, Mira!" Gray calls before clicking the door open.

"Yes, thanks a bunch Mira!" Lucy fills in, making her way to the house. I quickly reach out and touch her arm. "Mira?"

My eyes cast downwards, guilt flooding through me. My heart thumping against my chest, my shoulders shaking violently.

"Mira, is everything alright?" Lucy questions, also placing her hands on my arms.

"T-There's s-s-something I-I need to tell y-you."

* * *

**And yet another cliff hanger. Mwhahaha, I'm sorry, yet again, for the late update. I thought everything would settle down but it didn't and yeah... I've got another story going at the moment, Consumed in all your Love, so this story will be updated every second week. This story will be around 22 chapters. There will be drama. ^-^ Also, short chapter as I didn't have much inspiration of this chapter. However, I do for the next. Look forward to it! I'll make it extra long and very descriptive. I hope you're not too mad at me and I love you guys. Thank you for all the support and please continue reading. Sorry for any mistakes.**

***Important* If any of you artist out there would like to draw a cover for this story, that would be awesome. I'll figure out a prize for you guys if you do. Send the picture through P.M, thank you. **

**-_Glimmering TopHat_**


	4. Chapter 4

Treats don't always last.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The sun twinkled through the towering branches thick with fresh, green leaves. The red fruit hung delightfully by a thread, swaying in the warm breeze. Its ruby wondrous skin glistening and the ripe fruit landed in front of two little feet.

"Yummy! Mummy, look what I found!" The little girl exclaims excitedly, her lemon hair cascading down her arching back as she bends down to grasp the teasing treat.

"Mummy?" The fair haired woman had disappeared from her spot where she was admiring a patch of wild thistles. The girl drops the apple from her tight grasp and it rolls in the dewy grass, forgotten.

"Mama?!" She calls, encasing her small pinkish lips with her hands to increase the volume. "Mama?" She speaks to herself quieter than before.

The realization and panic settles as she begins to manically call on her mother, her little red shoes clamber down the orchard path. Her head jolting to each side, searching through the wall of trees, stopping every few seconds to catch her breath and beckon. Her breathing ragged as she pushes through the bushy leaves, desperately calling.

It's dark, the path had long disappeared and trees circled the tiny, fragile body crouched on the woodland floor. Clouds blocked the rays of sunshine and the blonde hair arose on her arms. The summer breeze disappeared, replaced with a cool and chilly wind. The high branches shook resulting in a clutter of leaves tumbling down onto the little girl, she jumps. Her breathe hitches and her raven eyes scarily glance around.

"Mama!" She wails, tears rolling down her ashen cheeks. Her small shoulders shaking with the intensity of her cries, she repeats the said name over and over. Her loud yells growing quieter until her calls form a wishing whisper blowing away with the chilly breeze.

"Are you lost, little one?" A kind voice asks.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

How on earth do you deal with a crying, lost little girl?! I had found her shivering in the forest shadows on my way back home; I couldn't leave her there alone. Instead, I lead her back to mine and that leads us to know; the little girl crying at my dining room table.

I clear my throat awkwardly, "What's your name?"

She stops wailing for a moment, roughly drying her eyes and timidly stares up at me. I do the best I can and give her my wide toothy grin.

"E-Emily," She says and then starts nervously playing with her skirt.

"Emily? That's a pretty name," I try to ease the distress, "And what were you doing all alone in the Forest?"

Her mouth gapes open in another cry out for her 'mama' and a fresh lot of tears start rolling down her flushed cheeks. I start to panic and manically search around the empty house for a clue. No one and nothing helps me, I reach out for her head and lightly pat her sunshine hair.

Her crying and wails stop, I feel a slight shudder go down her back as she draws in some much needed breath.

"C-Can you help me, Mister?" Her dark blue eyes gaze up into my own.

"Sure! Call me, Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." I produce my hand up in front of her asking for a hand shake. Emily giggles at the gesture and firmly grabs my hand.

"I lost my, Mama..." She trails off, eyes cast down to her pink skirt.

"Don't worry!" I quickly step in, being careful to not start her crying. "I'll help you find her."

I flash my signature grin and she slightly tilts her head to the side.

"W-What?" I stutter embarrassed by the intense look she is giving me.

She roughly parts my lips and stretched my mouth wide open. I protest but it comes out in weird, inaudible grunts. A burst of laughter rockets out of Emily and she clutches her stomach in attempt to stop the abrupt giggles.

"What!" I whine, rolling my eyes as I do so.

"Y-You're funny!" She stammers between her laughs.

I repeat my questions, trudging round the house in search for a mirror or an explanation.

"Natsu" Emily calls excitedly and I crouch down to her level.

"Yes, Emily. Are you going to tell me why you're laughing or am I going to have to burn it outta' you?"

Her eyes show fright but with a blink it was replaced with amusement. "Burn?"

"Well of course, I am the Salamander!" I boast, peeping at Emily after posing like a proud statue. Her astounded face made me smile even wider than I have in years.

"I knew it!" She announces, standing on the chair, pointing a finger in my direction.

"Knew what?" I dumbly ask.

"You're a Dragon Slayer! I could tell from your pointed teeth! You know, my daddy is a dragon slayer!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah! He is an Ice Dragon Slayer and could beat your butt!" She titters.

An Ice Dragon Slayer? My eyes widen at the news, I'd never heard of an Ice Dragon slayer.

"Um...Natsu?" A flash of flesh waving in my face brings me back in front of Emily.

"We should get you home, Young lady!" I change the subject; she looks quizzical at the sudden outburst but nods her head anyway. "Where was the last place you saw your Mama?" I ask quietly, wary of the sensitive name.

"The Orchard," she looks up at me with hopeful eyes.

"The Orchard, huh? That's near the big white house, right?"

Her eyes blink rapidly as she grins, manically nodding before sputtering, "I-I live there!"

So she lived on his street, "Well, let's get you home!"

We shuffled our way down the lane; I glance over every so often checking on the happily skipping Emily. An Ice Dragon Slayer, so he's probably a Mage. He will be looking for jobs then and Fairy Tail is the only Guild close to him. Emily must be his and I do smell a slight sent of magic, so she must be a Mage. A bred Mage is normally very strong, especially if the other partner is a Mage. I take a huge whiff of the air and instantly get the scent of the mother. A sweet scent like vanilla and coconut but there's something else. Something familiar, I gently close my eyes and try to remember the smell. I search through every memory, every moment. Where have I smelt it before?

A sudden tug on my sleeve brought me back to our walk; I open my eyes to a very worried looking Emily. Before I ask what's wrong, her eyes dart forward. Blocking our way were five, hard looking men in battle stance. My jaw clenched as I recognized the thin, muscular man in the middle of the group. His eyes heavy, dropping to the side and his ear lobes stretched down to his shoulders. His face had been plastered onto a WANTED poster and he was meant to be my next job, I was meant to leave tomorrow.

"What do we have here?" He sniggers, the foul stench of old ale coming off every word and his raspy voice brought the WANTED poster to real.

"What do you want, Gaz?" I sneer, shielding Emily with my arm, bringing her behind my tense stance.

"Oh, I didn't know the oh-so-famous Salamander had a daughter! Pretty thing she is though doesn't follow in your magic value much, huh!" He leers at Emily, glaring to the right where Emily hid behind me making me bare my pointed canines.

"Answer me!" I shout through gritted teeth.

"Now, now... I just had one of my men lead me to you, rumour has it, you're looking for me." He raises his long eyebrow in question mockingly.

"Everyone is looking for you, Gaz. I just have the decency to deal with you." I leap forward towards him, grabbing a fistful of his cape and pulling him to eye level. His foot catches me in the chest area and I tumble forward still with his cape firmly in my grasp. We roll in the air, he shoots purple splotches in my direction and I successfully dodge a few before letting fire consume me, I roar a spiral of scorching flames at him. He lands on the ground and kicks himself upwards, bending round the column of blaze. I take my chance; I dart behind him using the stored lightning deep within and let my fist sore towards his gut. I watch as I catch him off guard, he topples over, gasping for air. I take my chance and pummel at his jarred body. Once he's unconscious, I quickly search for Emily. To my amazement, she had taken out three guys, all tangled and frozen in golden metal spears. Their mouths lay hung open in a mid-way scream and their bodies twisted in agony.

"Emily," I breathe as I take in the battle sculpture sparkling in the filtered sun. A guy springs out behind a tree, hurdling towards Emily's tired figure. Her deep blue eyes widen in fear and I start to sprint towards her. The lightning buzzes in the kicked-up dust as I bolt for the guy, shooting fire balls at him. He dodges and swerves but keeps running. Emily fumbles in her dress pockets but produces nothing in help. I skid in-between the two, facing the stumbling man. He tries to shoot metal like balls at me but I blow everything, including him, away with my Dragon's Roar. Sparks of lightning flicker with the falling dust; Emily's awe struck face yet again makes me shine my grin. To my surprise she also grins back.

"Are you ok?" I inquire hastily, examining her body for any cuts or grazes.

"I'm fine, just out of magic." She whispers, "Thank you, Natsu."

"I just did what I could," I pause, looking around the messy lane. "Do you see your house?" I point to the tall, white building popping up above the trees.

She nods, smiling.

"Ok, do you think you can make it back? I've got to take these to the local police." I cast my arm around the bodies, pausing at the gold metal rock. "Could you release the men, please?"

With a small chuckle, she fans out her fingers and the gold disappears; the bodies- still crumpled- dropping to the floor. "Thanks again, Natsu. Maybe, we'll meet again."

"Yeah, I hope so. Bye, Emily!" I wave before she sprints towards the house, disappearing behind a well kept rose bush.

I sigh and analyze all the men, I'm going to have to carry these criminals and I haven't even had lunch yet. My stomach grumbles with annoyance as I heave the WANTED men onto my back.

By the time I reached home it had turned dark, black thick as velvet had covered the Earth and the only sound is the high-pitched noise of Crickets. I click open the back door and step inside my cosy house. The fire had been on all day, so the living room seemed toasty enough for me to sleep. I shut the door with my foot and slipped my sandals off. I spread myself out comfortably on the couch, the leathery fabric cushioning my bruised and exhausted body. My head settles back into the soft pillow and I faintly hear the odd beer bottle fall to the floor, clinking with the others spread out as a lonely carpet. My heavy eyelids finally close and I let myself float away peacefully. Then I remembered the smell.

* * *

**Ok, I know I'm late. I tried so hard, but work and seeing family got in the way. There's no excuse, so I'll just beg for forgiveness. I promised a longer chapter. To be honest, it is a tad bit longer but not much. This story is surprisingly hard to write and there's not much inspiration for me. Plus, two fanfictions both at the same time is tough. Please, review with your thoughts and if I should consider giving up. Thank you for your support and as always, I'm dreadfully sorry for any mistakes and the lateness. **

**-**_Glimmering TopHat_


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. **

This chapter is an apology for a recent decision I have made. I have decided that I am going to end this story. I made the mistake of making a promise I couldn't keep and hopefully you will forgive me. If not, please keep your hate comments to yourself.

Ever since the first two chapter I have struggled to find any inspiration for this story, for me it was becoming a bore to write. I didn't know where it was going and I kept fooling you guys with each chapter.

I'm incredibly sorry for that and I intend to make it up to you all.

Now, the story is ending for me but to necessarily for you. I need another kind author to continue this story, they can do whatever they want with it. Review or PM for more information or interests.

Thank you to every reviewer and reader that kept with the story and I'm sorry I have to leave it. Every follower and favouriter I leave you with hope that someone might pick up this story. If not, continue to search or write your own!

Many Thanks,

-_GlimmeringTopHat_


End file.
